This proposal describes an eight week cancer education research assistantship program at a comprehensive cancer center. The aim of the program is to promote careers in cancer research by providing 25 first and second year medical students a basic laboratory or clinical research experience in an oncology center under the direction of a professional researcher. The full spectrum of the Center's research programs from basic research into biological processes to clinical cancer research addressing new treatment modalities, supportive care and quality of life issues, cancer control and preventive techniques, cancer epidemiology and studies of the psychosocial aspects of cancer, are potential research areas for student participation. Each 8 week oncology research project is closely monitored by the sponsor who is directly responsible for the research, which may in many instances be peer reviewed. All sponsors are full time members of the MSKCC professional staff and hold faculty appointments at the Cornell University Medical College. Recruitment plans will combine a direct mail campaign and personal efforts by former participants and by Center staff. Coordination of the recruitment of underrepresented minorities to this program with other Center training program minority recruitment efforts is planned. Program evaluation will include tracking participants by mail at a future date to determine the long range impact of this cancer education research experience on career choice.